h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Gilbert (JAW)/Gallery
Images of Emma Gilbert from H2O: Just Add Water. Emma Gilbert.png Emma Cleo Rikki Mermaid.png Rikki, Emma, And Cleo at Mako.jpg Couples.png File:01.jpg File:Drifting.jpg File:S01E02.jpg File:S01E15.jpg File:Mermaids At The party.png File:Mermaids Angry With Lewis.png File:S01E25.jpg File:S01E26.jpg File:EmmaFace.jpg File:Emma Making Snow.jpg|Emma making it snow inside File:Emma On Bed.jpg File:23766847.jpg File:Freezing.png File:Emma Cooling Rebel.jpg|Emma making it snow inside File:Emma Using Powers.png File:Emma Underwater.png|Emma underwater File:Emma & Rikki Swimming.png|Emma and Rikki swimming File:Emma Happy In Water.jpg File:Emma Waving.png File:Hurricane Angela.png File:Emma Freezing.png|Emma using her powers File:Emma Found The Locket.png|Emma underwater File:Emma And Ash.png File:Emma Seeing Moon Reflection.jpg|Emma under the Moon Spell File:Emma Hiding.png|Emma underwater File:Treasure Hunter.jpg File:Lewis Reading A Book.jpg File:S02E23.jpg File:Birthday Party.jpg File:Rikki Mad.png File:Emma Making A Movie.jpg File:JuiceNet.jpg File:Moon Grazed.jpg File:Emma In Bath.jpg File:Emma Running.png File:Emma Panicking.png File:Emma In White.jpg File:Emma OK.png File:S01E20.jpg Lisa And Emma.jpg File:Miriam Frozen.jpg File:Emma Red Hair.jpg|Emma swimming File:Emma And Rebel.jpg File:Emma And Rikki.jpg File:Laughing.jpg File:Questioning.jpg File:Looking Down A Hole.jpg File:Ronnie And Mermaids.jpg File:Emma Rebel.jpg File:05.jpg File:Emma Sad in Moon Pool.jpg|Emma in the Moon Pool File:Emma Finds The Coral.jpg File:Emma Shocked.jpg File:Cid000a01c8c579ccf62fe0cl0.jpg File:Bscap0138.jpg File:Emma With Locket.png|Emma in the Moon Pool File:Emma With Gills.png File:Gills.jpg File:Monster.png File:Emma Sea-Monster.jpg File:Emma's Changes.png File:Emma Running.jpg File:Emma Kissing Byron.png|Emma and Byron kissing File:Watch.jpg File:Beach.png File:Emma And Ash Kissing.jpg File:Ash, Rebel And Emma.jpg File:Emma.jpg File:Emma and Elliot.jpg File:Emma Bubbles.png|Emma underwater File:Kitchen Cryokinesis.jpg File:Mermaid Emma Lying on Hay.jpg|Emma's tail File:Emma, Ash And Rebel.jpg File:H20-Just-Add-Water-h2o-couples-1249697 320 240.jpg File:Mold Takeover.jpg File:Rikki_and_Emma_in_Limited_Transformation.jpg File:Frosted.jpg File:Emma Gilbert.jpg|Emma swimming File:DSCI0031.JPG File:Emma Swims With Dolphin.JPG|Emma swimming with a dolphin File:Frolicing With Dolphines.png File:Emma Swimming In Sea World's Fish Tank.jpg|Emma swimming File:I193355538 19164 3.jpg File:Emma-h2o-just-add-water-9321176-1024-768.jpg|Emma underwater File:Emma2.jpg File:Emma on Phone.png File:Emma as a Mermaid.jpg File:Emma Smiles.jpg File:1x06 Young Love.jpg File:ImagesCATDJ88C.jpg File:Emma Opening Door.jpg File:Emma Saving Zane.png File:Red Herring.png|Emma swimming File:Emma Red.png File:Redhead Emma.png|Emma swimming File:Emma Timing.jpg File:Seasontwo001.jpg File:Cleo and Emma Transformed.jpg File:Emmabyron.jpg File:Emma-underwater-h2o-just-add-water-9322144-320-240.jpg|Emma swimming File:Emma Swimming.jpg File:0998.JPG File:Emma gilbert.jpg File:S02E17.jpg|Emma and Ash kissing File:Emma Using Her Power.jpg|Emma using her powers File:Waitress Emma.jpg File:H2o.png File:Emma ash.jpg File:Rj on h2o.jpg File:Emma surpised.png File:S01E07.jpg File:Ash Door Blocked.jpg File:Ash And Emma At The Stall.jpg File:Emma And Ash Hugging.jpg File:Emma Sharing Her Secret.jpg File:Emma And Ash Juicy.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 01.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 04.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 06.jpg File:Emma Sleeping In The Barn.png File:Lewis Caught A Fish.jpg File:S02E07.png|Emma and Rikki swimming File:S02E04.png File:Mermaids Spying.jpg File:Emma at the Party.jpg Byron and Emma.png File:Emma Helps Cleo Dry.jpg File:Emma And Rikki (2).jpg File:Emma And Elliot.jpg File:Second Amulet.jpg File:S02E24.jpg File:Hydro-cryokinesis.JPG|Emma using her powers File:Emma Powers.jpg File:Emma Talking.jpg File:Girls at Marine Park.jpg File:Girls at School.jpg File:Girls and the other girls at the Party.jpg File:Girls at the Party.jpg File:Emma Are in the Bathroom.jpg File:Lewis And Emma (3).jpg File:Nate_Train_In_Action.jpg File:Irresistible Emma, Cleo and Rikki.jpg File:Irresistible Emma.jpg File:Emma And Horse.jpg File:SinkOrSwim08.jpg File:EmmaByronKiss.jpg|Emma and Byron kissing File:Emma at Mako.jpg File:Cleo And Emma.jpg File:Girls at the Juice Bar.jpg File:Rikki And Emma (2).jpg File:Girls and her Elliot Are Walking.jpg File:Emma, Elliot, Lisa and Neil.jpg File:Emma and Elliot (2).jpg File:Rikki And Emma (7).jpg File:Rikki, Emma and Lenny.jpg File:Girls and her Elliot Are Walking (2).jpg File:Girls Talking at the Cafe.jpg File:Elliot Sit Down.jpg File:Cleo And Emma (4).jpg File:Candy and Miriam.jpg File:Emma.png|Emma's tail File:emma2.png|Emma swimming File:emma3.png File:Cleo and Emma Underwater.jpg File:Emma at JuiceNet.jpg File:Emma Coughs.jpg File:Emma and rikki.png File:Emma and Rikki Smiling.jpg File:Emma Smile.png File:Emma Similing.jpg File:Pressure Cooker.jpg File:Emma in Water.jpg File:Emma_&_Rikki.png File:Girls_at_beach.jpg File:Metamorphosis.jpg File:Using_Powers.jpg File:RCE.jpg File:Slumber_Party.jpg File:Lewis_Talking_to_Mermaids.png File:Giving_Away_Their_Power.jpg File:Mermaids_At_School.png File:Reviving_Miriam.jpg File:Looking_At_The_Moon.jpg File:Mermaids_vs_The_Rain.png File:Rikki,_Emma,_And_Cleo_Hiding_In_Water.jpg File:Mermaids_Trapped.jpg File:ECRRunning.jpg File:Mermaids_Playing_Sick.png File:Girls_at_Beach_2.jpg File:3mermaids.jpg File:Group_Hug.jpg File:H2O_Girls.jpg File:Mermaids_Surprised.jpg File:H2O_Mermaids_Underwater.png File:Cleo_Powers.png File:Rikki,_Cleo,_And_Emma_Smiling.jpg File:S01E17.jpg File:Change_is_Over_Rated.jpg File:Control.png File:Cleo_In_The_Net.jpg File:Sardines.jpg File:1x01_Metamorphosis.jpg File:S02E13.jpg Lewis In Moon Pool.jpg Rikki, Cleo And Emma On The Bed.jpg File:H2O_Mermaids.png File:Rikki_and_Emma_on_Rocks.png File:ECRWaving.png File:EmmaCleoRikki.png File:S01E03.jpg File:S02E22.jpg Emma And Lisa (2).jpg File:Emma_Rikki_Cleo.jpg File:Emma_Talk_About_Lewis.jpg File:Rikki,_Emma_And_Cleo.jpg File:Rikki_in_Limited_Transformation.jpg File:Running_Into_Water.png File:Rikki_With_A_Tail_On_The_Bed.jpg File:Emma_and_Rikki_in_Play-Here.jpg File:Friends.png File:Cooling_Down.jpg File:Emma_Looking_Into_Mirror.png File:Kylie_sees_Emma.jpg File:Miriam's_House.png File:Mermaids_Confronting_Denman.jpg File:Girls_With_Nate.jpg File:Big_Nate,_Cleo,_Rikki_and_Emma_2.jpg File:Mermaids_Looking_Into_Moon_Pool.jpg File:6zvqawpt6p_th.jpg File:Emma and Nate.jpg File:S02E15.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 05.jpg File:Mermaids Cooking.png File:Bscap302.jpg File:Bscap444.jpg File:H2o-h2o-just-add-water-6016878-240-192.jpg File:THE-FINAL-3-h2o-rikki-cleo-emma-and-charlotte-3531833-445-276.jpg Girls Watch.png File:Mermaids At The Dock.jpg File:Mermaid Silhouettes in Water.jpg File:Ashemma.jpg File:Hazard Team.jpg File:S01E14.jpg File:4522378591a7180348391l.jpg File:Charlotte Using Aerokinesis.jpg File:235040.jpg File:Bscap538.jpg File:S01E04.jpg File:Cleo And Emma (3).jpg File:2f29def91e_23766770_o2.jpg File:Rikki-and-emma-h2o-just-add-water-6726009-395-263.jpg File:S02E10.jpg File:S02E05.jpg File:S02E06.jpg File:S01E10.jpg File:25426774.jpg File:Emma Cleo Rikki Mermaid.jpg File:Chatham And The Girls.jpg File:H2OS22.jpg File:S1_BFF's.png File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549881-600-347.jpg File:S02E26.jpg File:S02E11.png File:S02E21.jpg File:S02E12.jpg File:4522378591a5864953282l.jpg File:H2O_24.jpg File:S02E20.jpg File:Swimming_With_Dolphin.png File:S02E09.jpg File:S02E08.jpg File:S02E07.jpg File:S01E24.jpg File:S02E02.jpg File:S02E04.jpg File:Girls_Using_Atmokinesis.jpg File:A6.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2553206-600-347.jpg File:2qxc42h.jpg File:Charlotte Boasting.jpg File:Seasontwo026.jpg File:Mermaids Looking Away.jpg File:S01E01.jpg File:S01E05.jpg File:Swimming For The Boys.png File:Lewis And Emma.png File:Emma And Cleo (4).jpg File:S01E22.jpg File:Louise and her Girls.png File:Emma at the Juice Bar.png File:Emma Waves.png File:Girls and her Byron.jpg File:Emma and Rikki Walking.jpg File:S01E21.jpg File:Byron and his Girls.jpg File:S02E11.jpg File:Emma Have Some Tunas.png File:S02E01.jpg File:EmmaCleoRikkiUnderWater.jpg File:S01E13.jpg File:S01E08.jpg File:ECRUnderwater.jpg File:S01E09.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549874-600-347.jpg File:0group09.png File:S01E19.jpg File:00021876_H2O2_A3.jpg_rgb.jpg File:Girls Afraid of Water Snakes.jpg File:Emma Are At The Pool.png File:S01E11.jpg File:S01E06.jpg File:S02E14.jpg File:Underwater.jpg File:Best Friends.jpg File:3264037576_9c7258f64d.jpg File:Looking at Mermaids.jpg File:That's Skirt.jpg File:Emma and Rikki at the Party.jpg File:Girls at the Cafe.jpg File:Cleo and Emma and the Cafe.jpg File:Girls and her Lewis and Louise.jpg File:Girls at the Party (2).jpg File:Girls and her Boys at the Juice Bar (2).png File:Girls Sleeping (2).jpg File:Byron, You're Fired.jpg File:Emma Smile.png File:Emma With Disgust.jpg File:Emma And Rikki (7).jpg File:Girls and her Zane.jpg File:Don,_Kim,_Cleo,_Emma_and_Rikki_at_the_Camp.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Images of Mermaids Category:Images of Merpeople Category:Images of Emma Gilbert